Nowi
Nowi is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Nowi is a Manakete of an unknown origin or tribe who is over 1,000 years old in human years. Nowi appears and acts like a young girl despite her age in human years. She is the mother of Nah and can be the potential mother of Morgan. Personality Nowi, due to her age as a Manakete, mostly acts like a child, but it is often done to cheer others up. She loves playing outside and is always looking for a playmate, though she explains to Nah that her constant playing around also serves as her training regimen. Upon joining the army, Nowi immediately understands her cheerful impact on the army and acts accordingly to keep the army's morale up. Despite this however, Nowi is well aware of her Manakete status and, like Tiki, is afraid of being alone, knowing that one day, her human friends will die while she continues to live on for many more millennia. Nevertheless, Nowi continues to live everyday, enjoying the time she has with everyone in the army. Nowi has moments showing her maturity, especially with her children to whom she uses mature language and shows such emotion making sure to care for them and raise them the only way she knows how. This is particularly evidenced in her supports with Nah, where she is concerned with Nah's usage of her dragonstone to train, as it is too powerful and may negatively affect younger manaketes. In the following conversations, Nowi shows how much information she picks up while seemingly playing nonchalantly as well as her ability to heed to her child's wishes and incorporate them into her guidance, earning Nah's respect naturally and making her change her initial thoughts about Nowi. Nowi is also shown to be very acute to the emotions of others, such as the instance where she notices Nah's pent up sadness upon a glance and lets her cry in her arms. As such instances reveal, Nowi is able to lead and bond with her child as a parent more naturally than many other casts of Fire Emblem Awakening, perhaps due to her hobby of playing with other children or due to her true age, which puts her above a millennium in age to her child as opposed to a few years' difference that other have. In her DLC conversation with Tiki, Nowi is able to cheer Tiki up by changing Tiki's perspective of the world; Tiki deems her thoughts 'pure,' but in Nowi's other support conversations, it is revealed that Nowi has also had her share of pain and loss and has been struggling to come to terms with them for a long time, which in turn hints that the perspective Nowi offered was a product of long and deep thought. As Tiki is made to sleep for the majority of her time to seal her immense power as a dragon scion, it is possible that Nowi is the more experienced with the world. She apparently shows no aversion to snakes or eating one—although cooked—and learns new things quickly in her support with Robin. Her hobbies include talking to members of the Shepherds, hunting, sewing, as well as general frolicker. In Summer Scramble, Nowi reveals that she, like Sully, cannot swim in their conversation. She wakes up later than anyone else in the army.